


rules of kingship and other rites

by BabaTunji



Series: MCU Ficlets [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Body Altering Drug, Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), Cousin Incest, Double Penetration, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Group Sex, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Public Sex, Public Use, Ritual Public Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: A nation building activity





	rules of kingship and other rites

**Author's Note:**

> I got 5k words into this realized it wasn’t a gangbang or noncon and that my vision was kinda skewed. Anyway enjoy > >
> 
> Me and Preach were talking gangbang and my horny was like... i can make this legit. Lemme make this legit. So.. this happened. 
> 
> Pairings: M’Baku/T’Challa, Erik/T’Challa, W’Kabi/Jabari, Jabari/T’Challa, Mining Tribesmen/T’Challa, Border Tribesmen/T’Challa, Merchant Tribesmen/T’Challa, River Tribesmen/T’Challa, 
> 
> Alternate universe where Wakanda makes peace with the Jabari earlier on and T’Chaka brings N’Jadaka to Wakanda.
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/1278819366/playlist/5D3aHXVCuwrTiM2zFotyVv?si=mYBytVg2S02QJ83SxxstvQ

 -:-

T’Challa meets M’Baku for the first time as a teenager. The Jabari prince is as rude as he is tall. They do not get along. Wakanda’s unification requires that they regularly interact, as part of standing agreements. They don’t become friends as much as grudging allies. It doesn’t get better with time. Even after the unification there are issues, disputes. Mainland Wakanda is not used to having the Jabari present in day to day affairs. The Jabari likewise aren’t keen on mainland Wakanda’s input in their dealings. It all comes to a head after separate disputes over land, marriage custom and trade agreement combines to form something much uglier. Civil war is one possibility, another possibility is the Jabari retreating completely to the mountains once more. With his coronation fast approaching, the timing is absolutely horrible.

The elder council debates and bickers, his family holds their own meetings, and public opinion shifts daily as Wakandan media outlets stoke the fires. As future king it is T’Challa’s duty to come to some sort of solution while things are still salvageable. He thinks the real issue is that the Jabari did not feel welcome in Wakandan politics or daily living. They weren’t entirely wrong in their belief. Centuries of separation makes integration difficult, prejudice and bias is difficult to deal with. None of them are free from it, and the Jabari despite all they’ve gained from the unification did not need mainland Wakanda. The unification benefit the four tribes more. His mother agrees the solution is meaningful integration, how exactly is the question. Marriage is one possibility and had already happened even before the re-unification. But it didn’t really solve some of the deeper issues with understanding one another. Inter-marriage would take a few generations.

The other issue, less talked about but still pressing is leadership. The Jabari did not like the Panther Tribe. Had rejected Bashenga’s offer at Wakanda’s formation as an organized state for a reason. That hadn’t changed now. Osayamen, The Jabari’s current leader and M’Baku’s mother had agreed to the unification for very specific reasons. Those reasons were mostly addressed or solved now, and her low opinion of the Panther tribe has not improved in that time. Which makes the current situation worse because the Jabari leadership fundamentally disdained the Black Panther and his family. Thus they listened or followed directives only when it suited them, which weakened the Panther Tribe’s standing among the tribes and caused other issues with tribes who had mostly toed the line before. This was partly why the situation now was so dire. The Jabari needed to fall in line, integration was only part of that.

T’Challa does his own research as things progress. How had past kings dealt with these issues? His father was old and set in his ways, ready to hand over the reins to him. The council was similarly old and set in their ways but unlike his father, didn’t seem to have much estimation of his capabilities. The Jabari even less so. He needed to prove himself, not just to the Jabari but to all of Wakanda. He knows how much things have changed, mostly for the better since the reunification. He doesn’t want the Jabari to leave the union, and he’s aware that this time they might not be the only tribe. In the past, different kings had dealt with issues of loyalty and unity in a variety of ways. T’Challa tries to study the policies and actions that seem to have worked. What he eventually decides to do, is something that hasn’t been done in generations. A leftover from warring clans and fealty rituals.

He tells his mother first about his idea. She implores him to seek other ways but doesn’t dismiss it. It gains traction from there. The actual tradition itself has been tweaked over the course of different dynasties and tribal agreements. An amalgamation of marriage rites and leadership inauguration. Similar in some ways to challenge day. His father’s response is similarly dissatisfied. What T’Challa wanted to do had fallen out of use for a reason. The humility and forbearance it required was massive, but T’Challa has done his work. Spoken to people from different sides of the issues. He knows something major is needed to satisfyingly address all these issues. This wasn’t just about the Jabari but about the Black Panther’s right to rule Wakanda in the first place. A leader served their people first.

T’Challa has only been the acting Black Panther for a few years. He wasn’t yet king.

Nakia supports him when he tells her what he plans to do. A day before presenting his proposal to the council. They haven’t dated in years but her support takes a weight off his shoulders. She’s less happy when he asks her help with the actual rite itself. She understood like him what was at stake. She was also River Tribe’s champion and an accomplished warrior. She only agrees to help him when he promises to listen and support some of her outreach proposals.

The council doesn’t receive his proposal well. There’s disbelief, and then anger. They think what he wants to do is wrong, or they believe the Jabari unworthy of such consideration. The Border Tribe Elder, is firmly in camp with those calling for civil war. It makes T’Challa sick. Confirms what he wants to do is the right thing. When they try to dismiss him, he tells the assembled elders, he’s already pre-recorded a press release to be broadcasted at a certain time. They could either side with him or get dragged by public opinion and everyone who already knew the council’s bias. It shows how tenuous the union between the tribes was now. If the council and the panther tribe appeared divided, it wouldn’t spell anything good. Things get even rowdier and his father has to declare a break period when the Mining Tribe’s Elder’s attendant threatens him.

It doesn’t get better. With his father’s help he presses each council member into agreeing to support his proposal. After the meeting is adjourned, his father just watches him - as if he were seeing T’Challa for the first time. That evening he releases the public broadcast he had made on official channels. Then he goes to sleep. He doesn’t want to hear the response. He’s already made up his mind.

The next day he meets with Okoye and a small group of assembled Dora Milaje. The rite would take several hours but the necessary planning was extensive. The General is the one to suggest he triggers a heat for the purposes of the rite. The heart shaped herb reacted in interested and heavily documented ways when it came in contact with vibranium mutated materials. heat was one of those reactions. T’Challa’s original proposal doesn’t really take into account some of the messier logistics, but the General insists. T’Challa isn’t convinced but he notes, two of the rites that happened in a previous dynasties had been during heat. It wouldn’t be improper, and it wouldn’t make the rite any easier, just make the whole ordeal less… damaging for T’Challa.

He’s never experienced heat before. The General encourages him to do his own research with the triggering fruit and the antidote on hand. They talk logistics till late afternoon, and then T’Challa has to answer to a growing list of inquiries for how eligible participants could register for the rite. He takes lunch alone before he actively seeks out how the Wakandan public felt about his proposal. Overwhelming the response is positive shock. Even from the more combative media personalities. People wanted him to perform the rite. Its purpose was unification, fealty to Wakanda’s own people in ancient and humbling form. It makes him feel a little better.

Shuri has sent him several articles, videos and links, all in support. Her personal support made him a little queasy, his sister was 13, he didn’t want her listening to some of the things being discussed. She was intelligent enough to know why T’Challa was doing what he intended to. Just not old enough to watch. Or discuss it really. N’Jadaka sends him a single picture. It’s a meme that makes him laugh. He only feels a little bitter. There’s been talk about his cousin challenging. N’Jadaka had surprisingly strong support from the Border Tribe especially considering his father, N’Jobu’s, actions. If things went well and each tribe was successfully appeased, his cousin wouldn’t be able to challenge. He still could of course, but he wouldn’t have the support of the Panther or Border Tribe. He has some messages from Jabari leadership, but none from Osayamen or her son, M’Baku.

A week later the full list of registered participants for the rite is compiled. Its over 1000. Considering the base eligibility for the rite, the number is absolutely ridiculous. A fourth of those registered are Jabari. Which is to be expected. This rite was for them. The remaining tribes being secondary. The initial challenge to cut down the numbers to something reasonable starts without fanfare. In less than 2 weeks after he brought his proposal before the council, public opinion seems to have done a total 180. Approval ratings for the Panther Tribe and specifically his eventual ascension is incredibly high. The issues, and specifically the disputes that prompted his proposal are still there but the manic fervor from before has settled dramatically. Not to say there weren’t people who hated the unification or wanted civil war over peace. Just that they were far outnumbered by those who wanted meaningful resolution, without bloodshed.

One month after he presents his proposal, the list of registered has reached a more reasonable number. 47 is still too many. The rite would take place over 9 hours. The challenges start to get more technical to lower the numbers. He takes note of some of the prolific participants. Hakeem, Mining Tribe’s champion, Aolani, A Jabari Matriarch, and W’Kabi, Border Tribe’s champion. The last makes him uncomfortable, though not as much as his own cousin’s participation. Something he should have expected but didn’t. Nakia performs well in the initial challenges and when the numbers dip lower. M’Baku as expected dwarfs most of the competition. It makes certain things easier. The point of the ritual was guaranteeing fealty from those participating. Thus the only people who could participate were those with influence and the strength to win against similar or stronger opponents. Participants like Nakia, M’Baku or Aolani were stand-ins of the people they led and represented. Be it their clan, cohort or tribe.

He experiences heat for the first time days before the rite is supposed to happen. The feeling of being wet, is unlike anything he's ever felt before. It's like an itch, deep inside him and nothing makes it go away. He tries. T’Challa has to take the antidote 2 hours after he triggers the heat. He spends a long time bathing trying to clear the generated lubricant from his body. He now understands why Okoye had insisted he trigger a heat. The constant lubrication was ridiculous but absolutely necessary. He couldn't imagine taking anything inside him for hours and not being in heat. The realization fills him with new apprehension. Not enough to go back on his word, just a better understanding of what the rite would feel like.

Two days until the rite his cousin pays visit to his office.

N'Jadaka has changed a lot since he was a boy. Less emotional, more methodical. The visit is unexpected. His cousin, despite his best efforts to 'stack the deck' by manipulating the challenge to favor Jabari participants, had placed 2nd. Right before Nakia. W'Kabi had placed 7th since he worked together with N'Jadaka during the last few challenges. Which while not against the rules, ensured W'Kabi was among the 15 final participants. Most participants had worked together towards the end to ensure at least one of the final participants was from their tribe. There were 6 participants from the Jabari Tribe, 2 each from Border, River, Mining, Merchant Tribes respectively.

N’Jadaka invites him to dinner. T’Challa says yes. Dinner leads to drinks, and then other things. It’s not the first time they’ve been intimate. N’Jadaka is as attractive as he is infuriating. His cousin had been barred from following in his father’s footsteps as a war dog. So he had taken up other things. His relationship with the Border Tribe for example was a connection built over years of politicking. His cousin was very wily like that. Which is why he’d been allowed to participate in the initial challenges at all. The man had supporters. When they’re together it’s easier for T’Challa to forget the politics, the history. They don’t have a lot of common interests but N’Jadaka makes him laugh. Keeps him on his toes intellectually, and sucks cock better than anyone he’s ever been with.

They don’t do a lot of talking that night.

The day of the rite begins insanely early. T’Challa triggers heat shortly after he wakes up, in line with the traditional mandates. The discomfort grows as the day begins. He arrives first to the ceremonial grounds. Has his own Dora MIlaje prepare him. The opening ceremony is watched by millions of Wakandans. Viewership is locked based on age and other criteria. The location of the rites not far from where T’Challa will eventually be coronated. It’s all very amiable. The master of ceremonies leading viewers and participants through the opening affairs. T’Challa watches the weighing, tallying and final body checks for every participant on a large display only for him. He doesn’t know most of them very well, but they matter. To their tribes and their individual clans. To Wakanda’s future.

Then they are all ferried to meet him at the ceremonial grounds. T’Challa goes from watching them on the display to being within 30 feet of the participants he had just watched weighed, tallied, and tested. The broadcast cameras all along the perimeter are now focused on him as are the rites’ participants.

T’Challa is restrained.

There are woven strands of vibranium coated chains suspending him in place. The individual links start from his waist running down to his feet. The first wide chain link is wrapped snug at his waist. The next around each of his thighs. Then his knees. Ending at his ankles. He is wearing nothing but ornamental paint.

The chains are connected to a larger overhead apparatus, that weighs several hundred tons. Besides the chains keeping him suspended there is nothing around him to grab or lean on. He has limited range of motion from his waist up, but his entire lower body is held firmly in place. His legs are spread in the shape of a V, He can not move them. If he wishes he can move his arms, leverage to push only his immediate upper body up, but that is the limit.

The decision to leave his arms unrestrained is his choice. It will not change what happens today, just allows him some pretense of control. There is no need for him to speak, they all know what he has agreed to do. What they, in turn, agree to by partaking in this rite.

The master of ceremony restates the agreement. Each participant agrees one final time.

M’Baku approaches him first. As is his right. The Jabari had won 1st claim during the challenges.

The man speaks to him as if it were any other day.

“You do not look very comfortable.” The observation makes T’Challa smile.

“I am as comfortable as is to be expected.” He was. The Dora Milaje had taken great care when they restrained him, fussed a little too much in his opinion.

M’Baku is wearing the Jabari’s preferred ceremonial skirt and nothing else. Suspended, T'Challa's head comes to the man's chest when he pushes his torso up—were he relaxed, he would only reach M'Baku’s upper thigh.

M’Baku’s erection is only beginning to peek out from his garment. He moves until he is right in front of T’Challa.

Positioned as he is, T’Challa is reminded of just how large the man is.

“May I use your mouth?” The request is playful but significant. Setting the tone for the day in a way T’Challa can only feel grateful for. There were different ways the rites could go, permissions already given, others held in trust. M’Baku’s request settles into the gray areas. He didn’t need to ask. He could just take. With T’Challa expected to submit. But the Jabari leader asks, and T’Challa is inclined to submit with more grace.

He opens his mouth and positions himself more comfortably to be used.

-:- Song Accompany: “moniker” by underscore + “Mercy” by Kanye West

When M’Baku was a boy his mother would tell him stories. About their ancestors, about their God Hanuman, about their history. The stories often featured the other tribes. Particularly the Panther Tribe. Their interaction with Bashenga’s tribe hadn’t stopped when Bast’s icon ‘united’ the other four tribes. Black Panthers from each dynasty had treated the Jabari’s decision to live apart in different ways. The scorn stayed the same.

His mother’s decision to join the union of tribes after centuries of refusal was mainly due to reasons most would never know. Truthfully every year the union held was a surprise to him. He remembered how much havoc the decision had wreaked within the tribe. How much division it still causes now.

He remembers how life was before they joined the union of tribes, and he sees how life is now. He knows which he would choose. Many of his tribesmen won’t admit it but separation now would be much harder than anyone will like. Now with a generation of Jabari children who did not know a world before the unification. Some of which had equally strong connection to the other four tribes as they did with the Jabari.

Yet that is not enough. Intermarriage is one thing, Respect is another. His mother did not respect the Panther Tribe and neither did many Jabari. Some would argue the Panther Tribe have not earned that respect. He believes they did not want to give it in the first place.

M’Baku is not his mother. T’Challa is not his father.

M’Baku had not been present when T’Challa first addressed the council. His mother had. She tells him he had called them all cowards. Not unkindly, simply stating fact. When she had described the whole altercation to him she had sounded pleased. Most of the argument had been between the Panther Tribe and the other four tribes. Very little had been said to the Jabari in attendance.

This rite is for them.

In exchange for the Jabari’s meaningful fealty, the Panther Tribe would bare its figurative and physical neck. Sheath its claws, and submit. Such humility is far reaching. It moves M’Baku to reconsider his opinion of Panther Tribe and it’s soon to be named king. This was also a re-dedication of loyalty for the other tribes in attendance. It did not change what the outcome would be.

He can see T’Challa’s handiwork all over the preparation, the individual challenges and the final results. The outcome of this rite has been gamed from the very beginning. The Panther Tribe wanted lasting dominion. The Jabari wanted significant consideration. It is not an equal exchange. But the appeal is more than he or his tribesmen can ignore. Neither can the other tribes. The challenges are fierce, even if the game tilts in the Jabari’s favor each time.

The ‘consideration’ doesn’t deter him. The other tribes would have a turn after he was done.

The Black Panther restrained and spread out for his pleasure is something he will never forget. T’Challa still manages to look perfectly poised, under an apparatus that would be overkill for anyone else. His hands are not restrained and he uses them to pull his torso up when M’Baku approaches. The recognition in brown eyes pleases M’Baku, but not as much as when the man opens his mouth. Such sweet submission should be rewarded he thinks.

He sets the pace for the day, allowing T’Challa time to adjust before pressing deeper. This isn’t necessary, but he enjoys it. A part of him doesn’t understand how the Black Panther can submit like this while another glories in the simple act of fucking the man’s mouth. T'Challa isn’t very good at taking him, but doesn’t try to pull away when he presses in deeper. His throat constricts around M’Baku’s cock. He closes his eyes briefly luxuriating in the feeling. Then pulls back, allowing T’Challa to breath once more.

He plays like that for a few minutes, enjoying the simple pleasure. “Public Use” indeed.

Eventually he pulls away and doesn’t push back in. T’Challa is breathing hard now, less poised. He steps around the man stopping in between spread legs. Curiously he tests the restraints. There is no give. Then he trails a hand to where he can already see wetness. They had been informed ahead of time that the Black Panther would be triggering heat to facilitate the rite. The proof is in the wetness that sticks to his fingers now. The substance is tasteless, but supposedly carried pheromones that encouraged better breeding.

He presses a finger inside T’Challa and is rewarded with a low soft groan. It makes him smile. Heat was permissible during the rite because it was said to be incredibly uncomfortable for the Black Panther. The only boon being constant lubrication. T’Challa opens like a lewd flower to his hand. The muscle gapes around his fingers, pulling him deeper, seemingly desperate for something more. He forces himself to take his time. Enjoying this new act and the sounds it elicited from T’Challa. The Black Panther’s torso is lower now, no longer pushing up, his breathing irregular to M’Baku’s hearing.

He looks up eventually from where his hand is to where the other participants are. One person’s gaze in particular catches his attention. N’Jadaka, T’Challa’s cousin who had placed second in the rites’ challenges appears totally nonchalant in the face of everyone else’ rapt attention. It goads him to take his time. N’Jadaka was next.

When he is satisfied with the tremors running down T’Challa’s thighs and the newly generated slick he pulls his fingers away. Arranges the head of his cock to the hole that just welcomed his fingers. The first press meets with resistance. It doesn’t surprise him. He wasn’t putting any strength behind the push and no matter how sweetly T’Challa submitted with his mouth, this was different. More intimate.

M’Baku rests a hand on T’Challa’s hip, the other at the base of his cock as he sinks inch by inch. He doesn’t look away till he hilts fully. Searching for N’Jadaka among the group. Once their eyes meet he grins. Then he pulls out, just as unhurried before slamming forward.

T’Challa shouts at the motion, the muscles around M’Baku’s cock contracting even more. He doesn’t stop, but his next motion is less smooth more jerky from the strength of T’Challa’s sudden shift. Now less relaxed and open, more tight and resistant. It feels amazing, and he grunts with the effort.

Despite the restraints, T’Challa is responsive. His hole growing much wetter within the first few minutes, taking M’Baku better each and every thrust. The tightness doesn’t fade, even when his thrusts smooth into a rhythm. Despite his best efforts, T’Challa’s shout at the beginning proves to be an outlier most likely from shock. The sound of their fucking, their audience of 14 other participants as well as millions of viewers and finally the low labored moans T’Challa makes when he puts strength behind a thrust makes it difficult to last as long as he would like.

He bows gracefully to tight wet heat.

He doesn’t pull out immediately, luxuriating in the feeling of coming inside such a powerful man. Others would be fucking the Black Panther today, but he had been first. He pulls out. Admiring the view before stepping away.

-:- Song Accompany: “Focused On You” by Eric Bellinger + “YUSO” by Kid Ink

T’Challa is always surprising him.

At this point it’s something Erik has learnt to accept. It doesn’t make it easier though. To have his perspective upended, his plans scrapped. In response he forms new understandings, makes new plans. There’s always something to be won. If you have the mettle for it.

There’s a few minutes in between M‘Baku stepping away and when Erik is allowed to approach. The Dora Milaje fuss over his cousin, helping him drink and checking the restraints. They do not touch or clean him. They can’t till the rite is over. They do however clean the area around him. In that time Erik strips what little he has on and ignores his surroundings for some last minute strategizing. The odds were not in his favor. T’Challa had manipulated the challenge in the Jabari’s favor. Erik even making it to second place was a notable achievement, particularly when all 6 Jabari were within the first 10 spots.

The outcome is meant for the Jabari. Erik intends to steal it.

Unlike everyone besides Nakia, he had fucked T’Challa before. Never like this sure, T’Challa preferred to fuck him not the other way around but he knew the man’s body well enough. He had also taken some liberties the last time they fucked. Noted some things, marked others. Add that to the research he’d done on heat he had a pretty solid plan to impregnate his cousin if M’Baku hadn’t already succeeded. The Jabari after M’Baku would be sharing their turns with M’Baku each time. Erik had convinced W’Kabi, and a few other finalists to do the same for him.

The Dora Milaje step away and Erik steps forward.

Like M’Baku he stops in front of T’Challa first. However he doesn’t ask to use his mouth.

Out of the two of them he gives better blow jobs, but that’s not the point. The point is getting T’Challa to forget their audience, focus on him. T’Challa’s expression is firm displeasure. Erik can read the tension in his back and shoulders. T’Challa opens his mouth and Erik pushes his cock in, murmurs, “Curl your tongue” before pressing deeper. His cousin only obeys when Erik shows no sign of stopping. He's choking seconds later, Erik can't help but grin. He pulls out reluctantly, giving T’Challa time to breath. Then he presses back in. T’Challa takes him less gracefully each time, and the feeling of his throat constricted around Erik’s cock is fleeting but he pushes in deep every time.

Once he’s satisfied T’Challa’s attention has shifted well enough from their audience to Erik and the burning in his throat, he walks around to settle in between the man’s legs. T’Challa had came early on when M’Baku fucked him, but it hadn’t been a strong orgasm. Erik knew what a strong orgasm looked like for T’Challa. Couple that with his heat, he had some ideas on how to give his cousin some much stronger orgasms.

First he wipes the excess semen away. Taking the time to finger gobs of it out of T’Challa’s hole. The next time he was up, he probably wouldn’t bother. It irks him some to fuck T’Challa after M’Baku but he shrugs the annoyance. As expected the man is loose and wet around his fingers, the mix of another man’s come and slick from heat only mildly repulsive. When he finds T’Challa’s prostrate the muscles contract much nicer around his fingers but it’s not enough for him. Thinking about how loose and sloppy T’Challa’s hole would be the next time he’s up makes his cock throb. He reaches around to palm T’Challa’s cock. The man is hard.

He’s surprised. T’Challa’s throat was probably burning, and his body was much hotter than normal thanks to this heat. He knew T’Challa had a thing for rough sex - Or was it being fucked in front of so many people? He’s still thinking about it when he tugs quick and hard on the mans’ balls. The response is an immediate and lasting contraction on his fingers. He smirks at T’Challa’s low yelp. Then he replaces the fingers with his cock.

There is no resistance when he sinks in, rather it’s like he’s being pulled in deeper. The level of tightness surprises him. So T’Challa wasn’t too loose. His first few thrusts are too deep, he knows because T’Challa makes the same sounds he had with M’Baku. He angles carefully each time, searching for the bundle of nerves he’d found with his fingers.

He knows he’s found it when the pleasurable tightness turns into something vice-like. He has to bite his tongue to keep from coming too fast. He takes a few moments to re-orient himself to the new level of heat+tight. Once he feels like he’s gotten himself under control he thrusts at that same angle again. With less strength this time. The response is less intense but still notable.

He thinks he could make T’Challa come twice.

He’s going off the sounds coming out of T’Challa’s mouth now. He won’t last much longer. He focuses on pleasing T’Challa, pressing on the bundle of nerves that turns low groans to ego boosting wails. He looks up before he comes, surveying everyone who had or who still hadn’t gotten to fuck his cousin’s perfect hole and grins.

Erik’s cock is still hard after he comes. He pumps a few lazy thrusts, making a whole mess for whoever was next. Then he pulls out and steps away.

**Author's Note:**

> as always the "plot" outnumbers the actual and explicit porn  
> :shrugs:


End file.
